Un osito en la esquina del salón
by KICT
Summary: [Starfire está enojada con Robin, y éste decide invitarla a un baile en la ciudad]. Ambos apretaron los dientes y se desafiaron con la mirada. Esto era frustrante para Robin, porque había estado ensayando toda la tarde lo que iba a decirle y cuando llegó el momento, metió la pata, como el gran idiota que era. El amor es algo que se da de forma natural [...] llegaba a su final.


**¡Hola! **

**Antes que nada, no tengo nada en contra de Raven, le tengo un aprecio increíble y una gran admiración, pero, por otro lado a Bárbara... bueno esa es otra historia. ;) XD **

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

**_Un osito en la esquina del salón _**

_**By: KICT**_

Jump City estaba teniendo el peor día de todos, el cielo gris, una tormenta aproximándose y como si fuese poco _sus_ héroes se habían rendido.

La estancia de la Torre T apenas y estaba iluminada. Starfire yacía recostada en el sofá lanzando toda clase de insultos y agravios en su idioma natal. Decir que se encontraba furiosa era poco.

El día que Starfire entró por la puerta, para almorzar, los tres titanes más perspicaces se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Quizás era por el rechinar de los dientes de su amiga, o su ceño fruncido…para ninguno pasó desapercibido. Excepto para el —único— enmascarado.

Robin casi se cae de su silla al notar las miradas amenazantes que le dirigía la pelirroja. Porque él sabía algo que los demás ignoraban.

¿Culpa?

Él no podía sentir eso, era un héroe y por la misma razón él _siempre _hacía lo correcto. Cerró los ojos con ceñida frustración; según él, Starfire, se enojaba por tonterías. Siempre actuaba como una niña a la que había que andar cuidando, explicarle cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la cabeza y consentirla por todo. Siempre quería ser el centro de atención.

Así que decidió ignorarla por el resto del día. Sus rabietas y berrinches no solían durar mucho.

Cuanto se había equivocado.

Al tercer día, el héroe neurótico no resistió más y se encerró en su habitación. Estaba harto.

Su mejor amiga había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar había dejado a una persona mucho más huraña y malhumorada que Raven y Batichica juntas.

El pelinegro se había pasado todo el santo día, devanándose los sesos, intentando encontrar la manera de arreglar _su _error. Sí, el de ella.

En el fondo, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo y aunque nunca lo aceptaría —ni en voz alta, ni consigo mismo— él debía hacer algo.

Porque en el fondo le preocupaba su amiga…y más que ella, le preocupaba que en cualquier momento "su amiga" lo arrojara por una de las ventanas de la torre.

Y él sabía, perfectamente, que sería capaz de eso, y de mucho más, si no arreglaba las cosas pronto. Se lo había dejado muy claro cuando ella no movió ni un dedo para salvarlo cuando fue arrojado por los aires en su última misión. También, cuando pintó su motocicleta de rosa, y, aún más cuando arrojó "accidentalmente" café caliente sobre sus pantalones.

Lo peor de todo el asunto, es que, por más ganas que tenía de gritarle y reclamarle, no podía. No tenía derecho.

Después de mucho pensar, el chico maravilla inhaló profundo y se dirigió corriendo a la estancia para tomar de la mano a su enfurruñada compañera. La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él había salido de la nada, dando piruetas y quién sabe qué, para tomarla por sorpresa.

De un momento a otro, se encontraban en la ciudad.

La heroína, se separó bruscamente del suelo, dispuesta a irse.

— ¡Espera! — Robin rogaba internamente que regresara. Toda esta situación lo ponía muy mal y lo que más deseaba era arreglarlo para tener de vuelta a su mejor amiga.

Para alivio del pelinegro, Starfire se dio la vuelta y regresó. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Baja en este preciso instante y…

— ¿Y quién te crees _tú_ para decirme lo que debo hacer?

— Primer no me vuelvas a interrumpir. NUNCA. Y segundo, yo soy TU líder y superior.

— ¿Y si no lo hago, QUÉ?...Cabeza de piña. —declaró, desafiante.

Ambos apretaron los dientes y se desafiaron con la mirada. Esto era frustrante para Robin, porque había estado ensayando toda la tarde lo que iba a decirle y cuando llegó el momento, metió la pata, como el gran idiota que era. Para Starfire la situación era más que frustrante, se sentía asqueada ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa manera? Ella era una princesa. La heredera al trono de un planeta lejano… y era imposible, que un simple humano como él viniese y la tratase de ese modo.

— Starfire, escucha. — se arrodilló frente a ella y sacó un ramo de rosas— ¿Podrías tener la amabilidad de acompañarme?

Luego de un par de minutos de meditación, la tamaraneana comenzó a descender lentamente y se posición frente a él. Le sonrió de forma maliciosa y estrelló su mano en la mejilla del muchacho. Hasta los gatos que vagabundeaban por ahí, salieron despavoridos ante tal estruendo.

Le sonrió como siempre y dijo con voz pausada. — Claro Robin.

Después de una larga caminata, rodeada de un tormentoso silencio; Robin entrelazó su mano con la chica a su lado.

Para horror de la pelirroja.

La alienígena intentó zafarse —desesperadamente— pero, por alguna razón inexplicable, el chico tenía una fuerza inigualable esa noche. Cada cinco minutos intentaba deshacer su agarre. Y cada cinco minutos fallaba.

El camino de piedra cada vez se volvía más empinado. Los árboles comenzaron a moverse de una forma violenta, revolviendo los cabellos de ambos. Las lechuzas comenzaron a emitir sus cantos lúgubres y como si fuera poco, el viento parecía susurrar algo al ambiente con una voz fría y tenebrosa.

Los nervios de Starfire estaban hechos trizas.

Y como Robin, conocía —_tan bien—_ a su querida amiga, se quitó la capa y se la colocó alrededor de sus hombros.

Luego, La abrazó por un costado.

Esta vez, la tamaraneana no intentó soltarse. Lo hacía por el frío, porque si él pensaba que con ese gesto barato lo perdonaría, estaba muy equivocado.

Siguieron ascendiendo la colina y de repente, Robin la soltó. Salió corriendo y llegó hasta la cima. Lamentablemente, sólo pudo ver su peculiar silueta ser adornada por un bonito resplandor, mientras se agachaba para recoger un trozo de papel.

Desde la cima, el enmascarado le tendió la mano.

La chica voló a su encuentro y leyó en voz alta, el mensaje de la volante.

— Sé que no estamos preparados pero…— se relamió los labios — ¿te gustaría practicar?

Starfire asintió.

Una música comenzó a sonar de la nada, era una hermosa balada. Robin la guió despacio y le indicó donde colocar sus manos. Apretó su cintura y empezó a mover los pies.

Era una tortura. Una, dulce, tortura.

El enojo de Starfire se había disipado por completo. Luego de un par de vueltas se había recostado en el pecho de su amigo y aspiró su olor; era una mezcla de sudor, con algo más que no supo identificar. Pero le gustaba.

El enmascarado la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó por la cintura. Le trazó círculos, con sus pulgares y enterró su rostro en el cabello pelirrojo. Amaba tenerla así. Sólo para él.

Los latidos de ambos se incrementaron y Starfire pensó que se derretiría ahí mismo.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su aliento frío, en su cuello. Los latidos de ambos se incrementaron, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y al unísono lanzaron un suspiro. El viento volvió a hacer de las suyas y los despeinó de nuevo. El joven —enamorado— sólo se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amada.

Desde allí, se podía contemplar una preciosa noche estrellada, frente al mar. Pero ambos, sólo tenían ojos para el otro.

— Te amo Star…— le susurró en sus cabellos.

— Robin, yo…

— Te amo — le repitió con vehemencia. El chico comenzó a separarse de ella suavemente. La alienígena comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, quería quedarse a su lado. Para siempre.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. El chico, se moría por probar esos labios rojos que lo incitaban, entreabiertos, pero debía hacer algo primero, para adueñarse de ellos de manera permanente.

Cuando abrió la boca y habló no había señal de nerviosismo alguno.

Desde un esquina, como en un dibujo, el sol comenzó a hacer su aparición.

— Starfire, me enamoré de ti el día que me sonreíste por primera vez. He ocultado mis sentimientos, porque soy un completo idiota. Amo cada una de tus sonrisa, tu cabello brillante y tus hermosos ojos. Te confieso que me encantan cada uno de tus postres, y finjo disgusto por temor a lo que digan los demás. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Me merezco cada una de las cosas que me hiciste, porque soy un cretino que no sabe valorarte. Así que, si algún día puedes perdonar todas mis idioteces espero que puedas aceptar mi propuesta. Porque no dejaré de amarte hasta que mi corazón deje de latir o las constelaciones se apaguen…— se arrodilló frente a ella y de su bolsillo sacó una bella cajita negra y le mostró un bello anillo de compromiso. — ¿Te casarías conmigo Starfire?

La pelirroja nunca había sonreído tanto en su vida, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

¡Por fin! ¡Después de tanto!

El rostro de su amado se iluminó, creando un hermoso resplandor a su alrededor.

Sólo faltaba algo para sellar el pacto de su amor.

Se miraron y decidieron que ya era suficiente. Aproximaron sus labios, sintiendo como se entrelazaba su aliento.

El sol se hizo más intenso. Incluso empezó a cegarles los ojos.

Las sombras comenzaron a desvanecerse a su alrededor, todo estaba siendo tragado por la luz. Todo.

Incluso _su_ Robin.

Lo buscó con la mirada y su desesperación aumentó. No lo encontró.

Todo se tornó blanco y el resplandor se hacía cada más fuerte. Sentía sudor en su rostro.

Quemaba.

Starfire abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se arrepintió al instante, el sol le quemó los ojos. Pero la depresión se adueñó de su pecho.

Le tomó un par de minutos acostumbrarse a la claridad del lugar. Se sentó con lentitud en la cama y se abrazó a sus piernas, reprimiendo el impulso de llorar.

No existía nada peor que un corazón roto.

Le dolía amarlo. Estaba dispuesta a esperar toda la vida —si era necesario— aquellos momentos de regocijo y felicidad…que sabía de sobra que nunca llegarían.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola. Se sentía perdida e incompleta.

Ese estúpido sueño, le había abierto los ojos. Durante mucho tiempo, la vida le había estado gritando en la cara, que él, nunca le había pertenecido, por lo tanto, nunca lo había perdido.

Y ella no quería forzar nada, porque el amor es algo que se da de forma natural, lleno de fuego, si era forzado, se marchitaba… sin tener principio, llegando de forma inevitable, a su final.

Finalmente, entendió que no era para ella.

Se tocó los labios, y sonrió con melancolía.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Errores?**_

_**¿Se decepcionaron? ¿Casi vomitan? **_

_**Lo admito, soy malísima para las escenas de romance XD**_

_**Me siento un poquito mal por Star, pero bueno, así es la vida. o.O ... además me reí muchísimo cuando escribí que le pintó la motocicleta de rosa XD, me imaginé la cara de Robin, estallando de furia XD **_

_**Quizás algunas partes no tienen sentido, pero así son la mayoría de los sueños*al menos los míos* , en un momento estás aquí y al otro por allá, y así... **_

_**Normalmente cuando corrijo, escucho música y cuando estaba llegando al último párrafo empezó a sonar "Sin Bandera-Lloro" y eso me impulsó a borrar la mayor parte de los últimos párrafos y reemplazarlos por la letra de la canción. Espero que no me odien por el final, o por tanta cusilería por parte de Robin, pero creo que Star es la única que podría tener un sueño como ese :3**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Les agradezco mucho por leer. :D**_


End file.
